gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Kady0108/Mögliches Game of Thrones-Prequel: Empire of Ashes
center 'Update (28. Juli 2018)' Wie es scheint war der Leak hier wohl wirklich ein letzter Versuch diese Serie doch noch in Produktion zu schicken. Laut HBOs Casey Bloys scheint man sich auf Jane Goldmans Idee festgelegt zu haben und hat vorerst kein Interesse weitere Game of Thrones Nachfolger in nächster Zeit in Serie zu schicken, was wohl vorerst auch das Ende für Max Borensteins Serie bedeutet und es nichtmal zum Dreh eines Piloten kommt. Worum es hier geht thumb|Max BorensteinLaut dem langjährigen Administrator The Dragon Demands des englischen Game of Thrones Wikis, haben sie eine Quelle bei HBO, die ihnen Informationen über Max Borenstein, einem der fünf Produzenten eines möglichen Game of Thrones Nachfolger, übergeben hat. Weil es sich hierbei um inoffizielle Inhalte handelt, sollte man sie mit Vorsicht genießen. Ich beschäftige mich daher in diesem Blog mit dem Inhalt dieses Leaks und werde dabei auch meine eigenen Gedanken leicht einfließen lassen, was ich normalerweise tunlichst im Wiki vermeide. Warum es hier einen Leak gab, darüber kann man spekulieren. Ich persönlich könnte mir vorstellen, dass man sich hier der Taktik der Produzenten von „Deadpool“ bedient hat. Das Skript von „Deadpool“ lag fast 10 Jahre lang bei Fox in der Schublade und der Produktionsbeginn wurde immer wieder verschoben. Eines Tages gab es einen großen „Leak“ und das Skript wurde im Internet veröffentlicht. Daraufhin waren viele Fans so begeistert, dass Fox endlich grünes Licht gab und der Rest ist Geschichte. thumb|George R.R. Martin Da es erst einmal nur einen Nachfolger geben wird, stehen die fünf Produzenten natürlich unter Druck. Von den fünf Projekten werden nur für zwei Pilotfolgen gedreht und einen dieser Piloten hat sich bereits Jane Goldman gesichert. Ein zweites Projekt wurde inoffiziell bereits zurück in die Schublade gelegt. Das wissen wir dank George R.R. Martin selbst, auch wenn Martin nicht verraten hat, wer der Pechvogel ist. Es streiten sich also noch drei um die Chance einen Piloten drehen zu dürfen und sein wir mal ehrlich: Bryan Cogman hat als Game of Thrones Co-Produzent und Drehbuchautor natürlich einen großen Vorteil gegenüber der Konkurrenz. Allerdings wird hier im Leak behauptet, Max Borenstein hätte die Nase vorne und es gäbe sogar schon einen möglichen Regisseur: Der Meister seines Faches Miguel Sapochnik selbst, der die Episoden „Hartheim“, „Die Schlacht der Bastarde“ und „Die Winde des Winters“ inszeniert hat und in der achten Staffel für noch zwei kommende Episoden verantwortlich sein wird. Inhalt: Worum es in der Serie geht Kommen wir aber nun zum Inhalt des Leaks, den ich etwas frei heraus für euch übersetze. Laut The Dragon Demands heißt das Projekt „Empire of Ashes“ und handelt von den Ereignissen, die zum Untergang Valyrias geführt haben. Valyria war das mächtige Herkunftsland der Targaryen-Dynastie, welches an einem einzigen Tag durch einen Vulkanausbruch zerstört worden war. thumb|300px|Valyria vor dem UntergangIm Fokus sollen durchaus die Targaryen selbst stehen, die eine eher unbedeutende Familie unter den herrschenden Drachenlords war. Sie waren kurz vor dem Untergang mit den letzten existierenden Drachen aus Valyria geflohen und überlebten als einzige der Drachenlords den Untergang. Inhaltlich soll sich die Geschichte um den Rückgang und Untergang des mächtigen Imperiums drehen, dass zu seiner Blütezeit über die halbe Welt geherrscht hat. Sie offenbart die sozialen, wirtschaftlichen und politischen Krisen, welche das mächtige Imperium von Innen heraus zerstörten. Insgesamt soll das Projekt bereits für fünf Staffeln ausgearbeitet sein. Laut Martin ist Valyria an das römische Imperium angelehnt, nur eben mit Drachen. Ein Hauptfokus in diesem Prequel liegt besonders auf Vielfalt (engl.: Diversity), da es sich mit Immigration, Einbürgerung und kultureller Identität beschäftigen wird. All das zusammengepackt in einem multiethnischen demokratischen Staat. Die Hauptfrage in diesem Prequel soll sein: Was bedeutet es „valyrisch“ zu sein und wer darf die Macht und das Ansehen teilen? Laut den Dokumenten die The Dragon Demands einsehen konnte, spricht die Serie Themen über eine freie Republik im Fall an, den Niedergang vom militärischen und kulturellem Imperalismus, Kolonialismus, Immigration und ethnischer Vielfalt. Außerdem soll es Drachen geben. Viele Drachen. Eine bunte Vielfalt an Charakteren Ein Großteil der Hauptbesetzung soll bewusst aus dunkelhätigen Schauspielern bestehen. Ein Drittel oder die Hälfte der Besetzung ist laut expliziten Anweisungen in der Casting-Liste nicht weiß. Es wird nach afrikanischen, asiatischen oder anders-ethnischen Darstellern gesucht. (Anm.: Man merkt, dass hier ein Amerikaner den original Text geschrieben hat, oder?) Weiterhin will man das Verhältnis von männlichen und weibliche Darsteller ausgewogen halten und auch homosexuelle Charaktere sollen in der Hauptbesetzung vertreten sein. Ein mächtiger Drachenlord soll offen schwul leben, was in Valyria nicht verpönt zu sein scheint. Einer der Hauptcharaktere ist eine platinblonde, schwarze Drachenreiterin – einer ihrer Eltern war Valyrer, der andere ein Ausländer. Was dazu führt, dass viele meinen sie sei keine echte Valyrerin. Ein anderer Hauptdarsteller ist ein ehemaliger Sklave, der es weit gebracht hat. Es soll eine asiatische Frau in ihren 50ern sein, die sehr matronenhaft auftritt. Sie ist nicht nur eine der reichsten Bürgerinnen, sondern auch eine mächtige politische Figur. thumb|250px|Aenar Targaryen In Bezug auf die Drachenlords und Haus Targaryen erfahren wir, dass es ein Konzept für drei verschieden politische Fraktionen gibt: Die Sphinxen, die Jungen Drachen und die Freien Träger (engl.: Free Holders). Die Targaryen sind wahrscheinlich eine kleinere Familie der Jungen Drachen. Aenar Targaryen und seine Tochter Daenys Targaryen sollen Teil der Serie sein. Es ist aber nicht bekannt, ob sie gleich in der ersten Staffel auftreten werden. Etwa ein Drittel oder die Hälfte der Handlung wird in Martins Version von Afrika, Sothoryos, spielen. Es geht also inhaltlich auch um die Konflikte zwischen der Hauptstadt Valyria und seiner Kolonien. Einer der Hauptschauplätze soll die Hauptstadt von Sothoryos werden, einem römischen Nordafrika, dass eine Art Mix aus Karthago und Konstantinopel ist. Wie weit die Serie geplant ist Zum Stand der Produktion ist zu sagen, dass die erste mögliche Staffel aus zehn Episoden bestehen soll. Auch wenn die Dialoge im einzelnen noch nicht geschrieben sind, existiert ein etwa 200 Seiten langer Umriss der Staffel. Darüberhinaus soll es eine gesamte Zusammenfassung der Serie geben, die laut The Dragon Demands buchdick und voller Illustrationen ist. Daher stammt auch seine Überzeugung offizielle Dokumente eingesehen zu haben. Zum Abschluss So, das wäre der Inhalt des Leaks. Was haltet ihr davon? Wäre das etwas, dass ihr euch als Nachfolger von Game of Thrones vorstellen könntet? Oder glaubt ihr, dass der Autor hier auf einen Betrüger reingefallen ist? Schreibt eure Meinung in die Kommentare! Wer nochmal alle Fakten sehen will, kann sich das ganze ja mal im englischen Wiki durchlesen. Special Report: Max Borenstein prequel leaks to Game of Thrones Wiki Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag